No more secrets
by Lennie Asserholt
Summary: Fry and Leela accidently swallows one of the professors new inventions which causes them to hear each others thoughts. *warning* Contains several references to episodes.


Fanfic data and other ramblings:  
  
This is a Fry + Leela heavy fanfic and it plays out after all the episodes that has been aired so far (I.e. last one is "where no fan has gone before"). Amy doesn't even make an appearance in this part so Amy lovers shouldn't get their hopes up.  
  
By Lennie Asserholt  
  
Short abbreviation list  
  
PO = Pissed Off  
  
VO = Voice over  
  
PE = Planet Express  
  
OS = Off Screen  
  
CUT TO = eh.. cut the film and begin film in the new location? Just like in the movies, right?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't even pretend to own the characters in this fic, they probably are the property of the FOX network, Matt Groening, David X Cohen and the Curiosity company (some or all or them). The star trek: voyager characters are copyrighted by their respected owner(s) too (who that is I have no idea). I am in no way affiliated with them, and I'm definitely not making money on this. So, don't even try buster! You got absolutely jack shit, zero, nothing, nada, zilch on me, so there!  
  
...oh, and If you DO actually have something on me: I'm sorry... please don't sue me.... friends? ;)  
  
Oh and another thing...  
  
Anyone who feels like it may rip me off completely and steal this doc and publish it wherever they please on the single condition that they give me credit and do not steal it in part but the whole thing. This is called copyright I hear (or was it "terms of distribution"?)...uh whatever, you know the drill.  
  
Now, on with the show  
  
  
  
No more secrets, Part 1  
  
Opening credits and theme, caption: Please insert coin  
  
CUT TO: PE ship closing in on the PE building and landing. The ship looks really beat up.  
  
Around 12:00  
  
  
  
CUT TO: INSIDE HANGAR  
  
Fry, Bender and Leela are walking down the stairs from the ship, Leela is looking really pissed.  
  
Leela: I don't care WHAT excuse you have this time Fry, filling in for Bender in his drinking contest with the autopilot must be one of the 10 most irresponsible things you've ever done so far.  
  
Fry: Aw, lighten up Leela. I didn't know we actually needed him to drive the ship. You always do that.  
  
Leela: But YOU were supposed to be driving! This is the LAST time I will ever let you drive again!  
  
Fry: *groan* Aww, man.  
  
Bender: Heh, heh. Don't worry skintube, 'ol Bender with make ya feel better once you taste the lunch I've been planning for ya later.  
  
Fry: *double groan*  
  
The crew approaches the conference room and the professor approaches them.  
  
Prof: Good news everyone!  
  
Bender: Oh crud.  
  
Prof: Tomorrow you will make a delivery of medical supplies to Catastrophicon 5.  
  
Leela: Why not today? Its only 12:15.  
  
Prof: Because today the Nimbus is conducting a carpet bombing of the planet in order to completely destroy its civilian infrastructure.  
  
Leela(concerned): Then we should definitely go right away!  
  
Prof: Oh my yes, but if we wait until tomorrow we can get double the normal price for the supplies.  
  
Leela: *groan*  
  
Prof: Incidentally, I also want you to be alive to observe my latest invention....  
  
The professor then proceeds to stare blankly into space.  
  
Fry/Leela/Bender:.......  
  
Leela: Uh, professor?  
  
Prof: Wha..?  
  
Leela: The invention?  
  
Prof: I didn't say anything about an invention. Now, gather the others and come to the laboratory.  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE building, The Professors laboratory.  
  
Bender, Leela, Fry, Hermes and Zoidberg have gathered around the professor.  
  
Prof: I call this invention the "thought translocation pill"!  
  
Fry: What does it do?  
  
Prof: I'm glad you asked that question Fry. You see, over a year ago I designed an "empathy chip" for use in robots to allow them to feel human emotion.  
  
Bender (thinking about the events in "I second that emotion"): *shrug*  
  
Fry: Wait, you mean this pill will allow you to talk to other people telepathically?  
  
Prof: Oh my no, that's just old fantasy mumbo jumbo. Actually, the pill contains a small positronic transmitter that when consumed will travel up the bloodstream , connect to the throughtcenter of the brain and instantly synchronize its signal with its closest counterpart.  
  
Fry scratches his head.  
  
Leela: And it's completely safe?  
  
Prof: Well of course! Aside from periodic seizures and agonizing pain during the connection process, it's completely harmless!  
  
Prof: Now, it seems I'll need someone to test it on.  
  
Everyone shrugs and falls back a few feet, except Zoidberg.  
  
Zoidberg: A chance to have my systems infested with an agonizing parasite? I'm interested!  
  
The professor shakes his head slowly  
  
Prof: I'm sorry Zoidberg, but the recipient must be at least 50% percent human or robotic for the pill to work. You simply aren't frail enough.  
  
Zoidberg: *sigh* awww.  
  
Prof: Incidentally, I do believe I still have some of my old Ebola mutagen from last years hunting season.  
  
Zoidberg: I could try some of it maybe?  
  
Prof: Oh, I guess so.  
  
Zoidberg: Hooray! I'm useful!  
  
The professor leaves with Zoidberg and the others take the opportunity to escape, except Bender.  
  
Bender (silently to himself): No way I'm gonna fall for that trick again. I better dump this stuff in the sewers or something.  
  
He stuffs the glass jar with the pills as well as most everything else of value on the lab table in his chest compartment, then wanders off whistling.  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE building, TV-room. A few minutes later.  
  
Bender has parked himself on the couch and is watching the news when Fry and Leela walks by.  
  
Linda: In other news, recent reports indicate that an obvious plot is brewing in the city of New New York and critics everywhere are assembling to strike it down before further elements arise. Shocking, don't you think so Morbo?  
  
Morbo: Obvious plots are worth no more than vermin in the eyes of Morbo.  
  
Linda: *chuckle*  
  
Bender: Screw this. Hey guys, don't forget about the lunch I promised ya.  
  
Fry: Oh, that....ahh...  
  
Leela: It's just that.....well...  
  
Bender: Awww, you're lost for words. You just can't wait any longer can you?  
  
Fry/Leela: Um...  
  
Bender (gets up): Well. There's no resting for this robot when his admiring audience awaits him with such anticipation and joy. Come on, I'll whip you up a meal you'll never forget! (mimics Elzar) BAM! heh, heh.  
  
Fry/Leela: *groan*  
  
CUT TO: inside PE ship parked in hangar, ship mess  
  
Fry and Leela are sitting at the long table giving each other worried looks. Bender is in the galley singing to himself.  
  
Leela: Oh, I really hope he uses more of that essence of flavour this time. I could actually feel the aftertaste of the dishwater for five solid hours after last weeks lunch.  
  
Fry: Yeah, but you have to admit there were really pretty colors...  
  
Bender (looking out through the doorway): Not much more waiting now, I'm polishing up the final details.  
  
Fry/Leela (with obvious fake enthusiasm): Great....great...  
  
Inside the ships galley, Bender is making his creations. We see various pots with grey and greenish substances in them, a greasy frying pan with a couple of rats frying in their own juices (ugh, you get the picture), but there is also an unbaked pie that looks almost edible with only a few bones poking out from it.  
  
Bender: Ah yes. Bender, you've outdone yourself once again. Now, to make the drinks.  
  
He pulls out the mop from its bucket on the floor and is about to squeeze its contents into two glasses (like in "30% iron chef") when he accidentally hits the upper cabinet with the shaft. The vibrations causes a large stewing pot to fall squarely on his head with a *BONG*, he falls to the floor and a slight crashing sound can be heard from his chest compartment.  
  
The others are alerted by the sudden noise.  
  
Leela: What was that? We better check to see if he's alright. (She gets up)  
  
Bender (OS): Don't worry, sit down again, I'm just having a minor disagreement with the inventory.  
  
Leela: You sure? 'Cause we can skip this just this once if you're having problems.  
  
Bender (OS): NO! Don't move! I'll be out in a sec.  
  
Leela (disappointed): Well...ok....(she reluctantly sits down again)  
  
Inside the galley, Bender gets up and swears loudly to himself  
  
Bender: Stupid pot! I've got half a mind to turn you into a hood ornament if it wasn't for the fact that I don't have a car and my loving audience is awaiting me. Now, for the final stage.  
  
Bender takes the pie and stuffs it in his chest compartment while turning its heat up to 200 degrees.  
  
Bender: *Whistle*  
  
Inside the compartment the pie begins to get warm in preparation for it to solidify but an unknown (to them ;) ) ingredient slips into the dough.  
  
A few minutes later we hear a *ping* and the pie is ready.  
  
Bender: Ah, yes. Nothing like desert. Hmm, maybe it needs something more... (glances at the mop).  
  
A minute later....  
  
Bender emerges from the ships galley and begins to serve his friends  
  
Bender: Friends, I've made meals today that Elzar could only dream of..  
  
Fry's and Leela's minds: yeah, a nightmare.  
  
Bender: ... so I want both of your honest opinions on each dish.  
  
Fry (eyes the "food"): Well... ah.. I'd like to start out with an appetizer. Which one has the "essence of flavour" in it?  
  
Bender: I decided to skip that part since I'm such a wonderful cook. True masters of cooking do not need flavour.  
  
Fry and Leela looks at each other with slight expressions of panic.  
  
Fry: I...see... well. This pie doesn't look that ba-I mean doesn't seem to want to wait until last.  
  
Leela: Yeah, the pie looks....nice...  
  
Both deciding that the pie looks to be the single edible thing on the table, they both cut themselves a slice and take a bite.  
  
Both Fry and Leela have to concentrate to the maximum so as not to immediately throw up.  
  
Bender: So? Whaddaya think?  
  
Fry (his face turning into a shade of green): Its.. very... interesting.  
  
Leela: (her face is turning somewhat yellow): Truly....fascinating...recipe.  
  
Bender (happy): It is isn't it? I thought I'd try something new this time so I cut the live hamster into inch-wide slices and added just a touch of sheep entrails....  
  
(screen fades away with the images of Fry and Leela holding their hands as to stop themselves from throwing up)  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Robot arms apartments, later that night  
  
Fry is lying in his bed, thinking about the day.  
  
Fry's mind: Ugh, why wont this horrible aftertaste just go away!? *sigh* I wish that Bender didn't like cooking at all.  
  
Fry's mind: And to top it all off, Leela didn't even want me to take her to a real dinner afterwards. Oh well, like that's something new...ahh, I wish she would go out with me....even if just once.  
  
Fry's mind: *sigh* This is depressing, I need a slurm.  
  
Fry gets up and walks towards the fridge when he suddenly freezes in midstep! He falls to the floor, clutching his head with his hands, his face showing an expression of extreme pain!  
  
Fry: AAARRRGGGGHHHH! Wha-- What's happening!? I'm...I'm.... AAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
He then faints right there on the floor from the onslaught of the agony.  
  
Bender (OS): Keep it down willya!?  
  
CUT TO: Leela's apartment 1I, at the exact same time.  
  
Leela is also lying in her bed, thinking about the day.  
  
Leela's mind: Damn that Bender! How could he even THINK about becoming a cook in the first place? I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that he's Fry's best friend I would NEVER put up with this.  
  
Leela's mind: Oh Fry. He even offered to make up for the whole lunch thing by taking me to a real dinner afterwards. He's so sweet, why did I decline that anyway?  
  
Leela's mind: Because he's an immature slob, that's why!  
  
Leela's mind: Yeah... but he really does seem to care for me. The others I've dated would've just wanted me to follow them to their apartment for "coffee", but not Fry.  
  
Leela's mind: You can bet your one-eyed carcass he wants to!  
  
Leela's mind: Well... I guess... but still....  
  
Leela's mental debate goes to a screeching halt as a sudden burst of extreme pain washes over her!  
  
Leela (face expressing total agony) : ARGH! What the!? oooOOOH my GOD the PAIN! What's happening!?  
  
Being used to pain allowed her to stay conscious longer than Fry but this only served to lengthen her suffering until the point where she too surrendered to it and faints.  
  
  
  
Darkness, blackness, void. Call it what you will. After what seems to be an eternity to Fry and Leela they find themselves lying on the ground. Fry cautiously opens his eyes to find himself in a fenced-in compound. He slowly gets up into a sitting position. He looks around and finds Leela lying on the ground next to him. He tries to wake her up.  
  
Fry: Leela! Wake up! Something weird is happening.  
  
Leela (groggily): Wha-..? Huh?  
  
She too gets up into a sitting position.  
  
Leela: Fry! What's happening? Where are---oh my god.....  
  
Leela looks around the compound, she seems more and more agitated.  
  
Fry: What's wrong Leela?  
  
Leela: Fry. This is the orphanarium I grew up in, don't you recognize it?  
  
Fry: Hey... now that you mention it... this DOES look familiar.  
  
They both get up on their feet, and begin to look around.  
  
Fry: Hey look over there! Didn't you tell us about something similar once from your past?  
  
They both spot a number of kids surrounding somebody  
  
Fry: Lets take a closer look!  
  
Leela (recognizing the event): Fry, I don't think we should...  
  
Fry walks up to the kids and suddenly gasps!  
  
The kids are teasing a small girl with purple hair and only one eye, Fry suddenly realizes that this is in fact Leela herself, but as a child.  
  
Kids: One-eye, One-eye, One-eye, One-eye, One-eye.  
  
Child Leela: *cries*  
  
The real Leela walks up to the gathering, tears are forming in her eye.  
  
Leela: I...I never wanted anyone to ever see this Fry.  
  
Fry: Leela....I...  
  
Leela suddenly tries to pull the other kids away but find that she simply cannot touch them. Her hands just flow right through.  
  
Fry: Oh wow, cool effect....(Leela turns her angry, tear shot face towards Fry) uh....sorry....I didn't mean that...  
  
Leela (turning once more towards the child version of herself): I'm-- I'm so sorry....I wasn't.. strong enough.  
  
Leela (looks up to the sky and screams): WHYYYYYY!? I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER THIS!  
  
Suddenly as Leela spoke those words, the world around them seemed to flicker a bit. As Leela sobs with her hands covering her face, the world seems to flicker even more. Then suddenly, all turns into darkness.  
  
Fry finds himself standing in absolute darkness, the only visible things seems to be himself and the sobbing Leela which looks up after a while to notice that everything is gone. She then gets up and turns to Fry.  
  
Leela: What happened?  
  
Fry: You know, shockingly as this might sound. I have no idea.  
  
Leela: *groan*  
  
Fry: I know! Maybe this is a Vulcan mind meld or something?  
  
Leela: Fry, vulcans doesn't exist. That's just science fiction.  
  
Fry: Oh...yeah, but still....  
  
As he is about finish his sentence, the darkness around them flickers once more. The endless abyss is replaced by.....the inside of the Star Trek "USS Voyager"?  
  
Fry and Leela cannot believe their eyes, they are standing in one of Voyagers many corridors watching as various crewmen walk past them, oblivious to their presence.  
  
Fry: Hey! I remember this episode! This is where an alien entity possesses the minds of the key characters on board! Janeway and Tuvok should be appearing in this hallway right about now...  
  
As on cue, Janeway, Tuvok and Kes are walking down the hallway up to the turbo lift nearby.  
  
Tuvok: Kes seems to be able to localize this alien entity, I propose that she and I undergo a mind meld so that we may find out more about it.  
  
Janeway looks at Kes for confirmation  
  
Kes nods in agreement  
  
Janeway: Very well, do it!  
  
Tuvok nods and he and Kes enter the turbo lift with its doors shutting behind them.  
  
Fry: Yeah, that's right... although I cant seem to remember the rest of this particular episode...maybe it was the 4 week old pizza playing tricks on me.  
  
As Fry spoke these words, the world around them flickers again and goes back into the total darkness of before. Leela looks at Fry.  
  
Leela: Hmm. Hey.. I think I've figured out what's going on here.  
  
Fry: Really?  
  
Leela: What we just saw was one of your memories, and the scene with the orphanarium was one of mine. We must be dreaming.  
  
Fry (enthusiastic): Oh! Yeah, that's probably it!  
  
Leela: Then all we have to do is wake up to end this right now!  
  
Fry: Woohoo! Eh... but how?  
  
Leela: Well, there is an old method I've heard legends about.  
  
Fry: What?  
  
Leela walks up and pinches Fry HARD.  
  
Fry: YEOUCH!  
  
Fry's figure suddenly begins to flicker and an instant later, he is gone.  
  
Leela: YES! It worked. (devious smile) ...weakling.  
  
She pinches herself  
  
Leela: Yeouch!  
  
The Image of Leela also begins to flicker and then disappear.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Robot arms apartments, early morning.  
  
Fry awakes to find himself on the floor dressed only in his lightspeed briefs.  
  
Fry (silently to himself): Man, that was some weird dream. I don't think I've ever dreamt anything like that before  
  
He gets up and notices that Bender is sitting in the couch, watching TV.  
  
Bender: Hey, meatbag. Finally up eh?  
  
Fry: Ugh, yeah. I had the weirdest dream.  
  
Bender: Keep it to yerself skintube. The fifth rerun of this episode of"All my circuits" is on, an' I wouldn't miss it for anything.  
  
Fry: Whatever...  
  
Fry pulls on his jeans and tries to find the rest of his clothes, after a thorough dig he claims his shirt and jacket and puts them on. Bender looks really occupied so he decides to take a walk so as to come to grips with his strange dream.  
  
Fry exits the building as strolls down the street trying to remember the strange dream.  
  
Fry: Darkness and Leela's orphanarium? Why would I even KNOW what it looks like. Sure I've seen some photos but still with such detail?  
  
He walks by a suicide booth and stops to look at it for a moment.  
  
Fry's mind: Man, I bet the child Leela would've been tempted to use one of those.  
  
Leela mind: Yeah, but suicide never helped solve anything.  
  
Fry looks around with a confused expression on his face.  
  
Fry: What? Leela? Are you there?  
  
Not a sound is heard save for the leaves blowing around the corner.  
  
Fry (Scratching his head): Hmm, I thought I heard Leela's voice...oh man... that dream is really coming onto me...  
  
Fry continues to walk down the street.  
  
CUT TO: Leela's apartment 1I, same time  
  
Leela awakens to find her bed is all soaked in sweat.  
  
Leela (to herself): Urgh, that was to worst sleep I've had in years. And what a weird dream.  
  
She gets up, takes the bed sheets and tosses them in the laundry basket.  
  
Leela (looks in the mirror) : Oh, look at yourself Toranga Leela, you're a mess.  
  
She takes off her nightie and goes into the shower, mumbling to herself.  
  
Leela (mumbling): It must be that stupid robots "food" that caused this. *sigh* if only Bender would simply give it up and go for folksinging again, I wouldn't have to be in such a miserable condition.  
  
Leela (silently to herself): But what about that dream... I saw Fry and he went with me to the orphanarium...and we both saw...me..... Oh, god I hated myself back then...  
  
An image of a suicide booth flashed in her head.  
  
Fry's mind: Man, I bet the child Leela would've been tempted to use one of those.  
  
Leela mind: Yeah, but suicide never helped solve anything.  
  
She suddenly stops showering as she realizes what just happened. She looks around the shower curtain.  
  
Leela: Fry? Are you there?  
  
No answer.  
  
Leela: Hmmm....  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Outside the PE building, an hour later.  
  
Fry is sitting on a nearby bench, waiting for Hermes to arrive and unlock when Leela arrives.  
  
Leela: Oh! Hi Fry. What are you doing here so early?  
  
Fry: I couldn't sleep, figured I'd go for a walk to clear my head.  
  
Leela: I see.  
  
Leela's mind: Can't clear something that's already empty....  
  
Fry: Hey, that was uncalled for!  
  
Fry's mind: Tightwad...  
  
Leela: Hey!?  
  
They suddenly stop and stare at each other like they had just seen their own ghost.  
  
Frys/Leelas minds (in unison): He/she could hear me!?  
  
More staring.  
  
Leela then breaks the awkward silence.  
  
Leela (slowly): Did you just....say something?  
  
Fry is dumb folded, he just keeps staring at Leela.  
  
Fry's mind: I...think so....  
  
Leela (surprised): I could hear that!  
  
They then resume to the silent staring at each other when Hermes walks by them.  
  
Hermes: Hello Leela, Fry!  
  
They don't even move an inch.  
  
Hermes looks puzzled. He approaches them.  
  
Hermes: Is dere something wrong?  
  
The two just continue their stare-athon.  
  
Hermes scratches his head a little.  
  
Hermes: Well, anyway. When you kids finish with...whateva it is your doin, report to the conference room.  
  
He then walks away into the PE building with a puzzled look on his face, leaving them alone again.  
  
Fry is the first to break this period of silence...sorta.  
  
Fry's mind: Leela?  
  
Leela's mind: Yes?  
  
Fry's mind: You can hear my thoughts!? COOL!  
  
Leela's mind: You actually think this is cool!?  
  
Fry's mind: Well, yeah. Why not? It's not like this happens everyday.  
  
Leela (snapping out of it): That's not the point you dummy! We cant go on like this!  
  
Fry just smiles  
  
Fry's mind: Why not?  
  
Leela: I cant live peacefully knowing that YOU, of all people, are rummaging around in my head!  
  
Fry's mind: Aww, relax Leela. You can rummage around in my head too y'know.  
  
Leela(upset): That's not the point! You may not have memories worth keeping to yourself but I DO!  
  
Leela then suddenly realize that a whole group of people have gathered around the strange alien talking to a smiling young man which doesn't seem to talk back.  
  
Leela (embarrassed): Oh, heh, heh. We are just....um...y'know...he's...  
  
Fry's mind: Waiting for a blowjob.  
  
Leela: ..waiting for a blo-(Leela's face turns red with embarrassment).  
  
Fry just sits there giggling when Leela gives him a look that could probably drill a hole through solid rock.  
  
Leela: *cough* EXCUSE us...  
  
Leela grabs Fry's arm (hard) and pulls him with her through the PE building entrance, but Fry cannot hold himself anymore. His laughter can faintly be heard through the double-doors even after Leela dragged him inside.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside PE building, TV room.  
  
Leela is dragging the laughing Fry after her like a piece of laundry, looking really pissed. She releases him next to the couch.  
  
Leela(PO): I can't BELIEVE you did that to me!  
  
Fry slowly stops laughing.  
  
Fry(smiling): Hee, hee. That was the most fun I've had in months!  
  
Leela: Well that's tough, because I'm gonna try and get the doctor to stop this.  
  
Fry (serious): What do you think might have caused this Leela? Benders cooking?  
  
Leela: Either that or something IN it....like....oh my god...  
  
Fry: What? You don't think it was the dirty mop water do ya?  
  
Leela: The professors new invention!  
  
Fry: Which?  
  
Leela: The "thought translocation pill" of course!  
  
Fry: What about it?  
  
Leela: *groan* Just follow me.  
  
Fry's mind: Yes ma'am.  
  
Leela's mind: Shut up Fry.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: The professors laboratory.  
  
Leela and Fry walk into the laboratory and find the professor standing over his lab table looking for something.  
  
Leela: Professor, what are you looking for?  
  
Prof: Oooh, I just KNOW I put it here somewhere...  
  
Leela: Professor!?  
  
Prof: Wha-?  
  
Leela: What are you looking for?  
  
Prof: My jar of "thought translocation pills". It seems I have misplaced it somewhere but I simply cannot find it.  
  
Fry: Maybe that's why you can't find it?  
  
Prof: What?  
  
Fry: The jar, because you have misplaced it.  
  
Prof: I haven't misplaced anything. Who said I had?  
  
Prof: Now, you two must prepare the ship for the delivery later today so off you go.  
  
Fry and Leela walks out of the laboratory, hearing the words "...where DID I put it?..." as they leave.  
  
Leela: Well, it's obvious that someone must've taken it and then somehow put some of the pills in Benders food.  
  
Fry's and Leela's minds: "Food", yeah right.  
  
Fry: So, now what?  
  
Leela: I don't know. I guess we could always ask Bender if it was he that took 'em.  
  
Fry: Bender!? Nah, he wouldn't even touch these things after the emotional thingy with you and Nibbler.  
  
Leela: Actually, he may have thought that he had to get rid of them just to be safe.  
  
Fry: Maybe, but I think an undercover spy for the government took it!  
  
Leela: Fry! You are being even more irrational than usual.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Conference room, some time later.  
  
Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes and the professor are sitting around the table. Zoidberg is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Hermes: Ok people. Dis is the destination for today's delivery (He presses a small button on his console).  
  
A holoimage of a barren planet appears over the table.  
  
Prof: Catastrophicon 5, once a lush paradise inhabited by the pacifists of Eden. Now, its merely a godforsaken rock where the few living scavenge their dead for money to buy food and medicine.  
  
Leela: That's horrible! What happened to it?  
  
Prof: Alas, I don't know. Now, it seems that the DOOP carpet bombing yesterday has left a few thousand survivors and these are in desperate need of medical supplies, which is why you are delivering these three crates of band-aid (he point to 3 very LARGE crates next to the ship in the hangar) to co-ordinates that you will receive on arrival. I have arranged for twice the normal fee for this mission as it is very dangerous and probably life threatening.  
  
Bender (silently): As always....  
  
Fry: Why is it life threatening?  
  
Prof: I'm glad you asked that question Fry. You see the DOOP has been testing some of my new weapon creations this year and this time my "stuperfaction mutagenic toxigen" was next on the list.  
  
Prof: Now, I know that you may be worried that you may sustain some injuries this time, so I've arranged for Dr Zoidberg to come with you should you need him.  
  
The professor then takes out a small remote and presses one of the buttons. A wall instantly opens up to show an aquarium with a strange green liquid inside instead of water. A small airlock door in the aquarium suddenly opens and out steps Zoidberg. He has changed color from red to green and has tiny tufts of seaweed growing here and there on him.  
  
Zoidberg: Hooray! I'm going on a mission with friends! I'm having a wonderful time!  
  
All except the professor just stares at him.  
  
Zoidberg (makes a pose and clicks his claws): Like my new look? Imagine, I'm furthering the knowledge of science AND becoming fashionable at the same time!  
  
Leela: Uh, professor. I don't believe we will need Zoidberg for just one life-threatening, suicidal mission.  
  
Prof: Are you sure?  
  
Leela: Yes.. ugh... quite.  
  
Prof: Very well then. You can return to the tank Zoidberg.  
  
Zoidberg: Awww.  
  
As soon as the doctor returned to the tank the professor presses the button on his remote again and the wall slid back into position.  
  
Hermes: Ok den, les get to work people.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Outside the PE building.  
  
The roof doors are opening and the PE ship takes off into the atmosphere. A moment later another ship, but completely black, flies by the screen.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge.  
  
Leela is sitting in the pilot seat, Fry is sitting on the couch with his feet on the console and Bender is reading some magazine that says "MechaBosums" on the front.  
  
Fry silently looks out at the stars as they fly by.  
  
Fry's mind: They are so beautiful, even after seeing them so many times I never seem to get tired of them.  
  
Leela glances at Fry from her seat.  
  
Leela's mind: Oh, Fry. If only...  
  
Fry's mind (responding): What?  
  
Leela's mind: Huh? Oh...nothing...  
  
Fry's mind (disappointed): Ah...I see...  
  
Bender suddenly looks up from his magazine.  
  
Bender: Hey, meatbags! Why are you staring at each other like that?  
  
Fry and Leela turn to look at Bender for a moment, as they realize it must've looked strange.  
  
Fry's mind: He doesn't know that we can talk like this.  
  
Leela's mind: Hmm, and I think it'll be best if we didn't tell him.  
  
Fry's mind: Then what shall I say to him?  
  
Leela's mind: Tell him you were just thinking about something. After all, that is the truth. (mental smile)  
  
Fry's mind: Ok.  
  
Fry: Wha-? Oh, its nothing Bender... I was just thinking about something.  
  
Bender: You humans are all so weird, not like good 'ol Bender right here, no sirre'.  
  
Bender takes up the magazine and starts reading again.  
  
Fry's mind: Heey, whaddaya know. It worked.  
  
Leela's mind: We really shouldn't be talking this way Fry, people could get suspicious.  
  
Fry's mind: I guess, but you have to admit it's very convenient.  
  
Leela's mind (slight sarcasm): That would kinda depend on who you have to talk to all the time.  
  
Fry's mind (feels hurt by the comment):....  
  
Leela's mind: I...I actually felt that...  
  
Bender looks up from his magazine again.  
  
Bender: What the? What IS it with you two? Your constant staring makes it impossible for a robot to get some reading done! I'm outta here.  
  
With that said, Bender leaves the bridge for the cargo bay (mumbles something about peace and quiet). Fry and Leela watch him leave.  
  
Leela's mind: Well, we don't have to do this anymore now that Bender left  
  
Fry's mind: That's right! We can talk like normal people again.  
  
Some time passes.  
  
Fry's mind: So, how come we don't?  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the mysterious black ship, a dark office.  
  
Four shadowy figures are standing in front of a desk with several weird looking devices on it. Only the vague outlines of the people in the room can be seen.  
  
Shadowy authority type guy (standing behind the desk OS): Are you sure this is the one number 1?  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 1: Yes sir. We are absolutely positive.  
  
Shadowy authority type guy (OS): Very well then, maintain current pursuit course at present distance.  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 2: I will inform the crew sir.  
  
Shadowy authority type guy (OS): Proceed.  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 2 (turning towards the others): Number 1, 3 and 4. Maintain current pursuit course at present distance.  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 1, 3 and 4: Yes sir! (number 1, 3 and 4 walk out followed by number 2)  
  
Shadowy authority type guy (OS): Number 2!  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 2 (stops and turns in the doorway): Yes sir?  
  
Shadowy authority type guy (OS): Would you be so kind as to turn on the lights next time?  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 2 (flicks the light switch, the room becomes illuminated): Sorry sir. (he leaves)  
  
Not-so-shadowy-anymore authority type guy (OS): Good grief...  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge.  
  
Leela estimated that the trip to Catastrophicon 5 would take at least 9 more hours so Fry decided to get some sleep in his cabin. Leela is left alone on the bridge.  
  
Leela's mind: Bender's in the cargo bay, Fry is asleep in his cabin. I'm all alone....*sigh*  
  
Fry's mind: Not as alone as you might think, Leela.  
  
Leela's mind: Right. I guess as long as these things are still working we will always be together....in a sort of way.  
  
Fry's mind: Too bad it wasn't the sort of way I wanted.....oops.  
  
Leela's mind: *sigh* You just never give up, do you Fry?  
  
Fry's mind: Look Leela, I've told you several times before that I love you, I've challenged globetrotters for you, I've defeated worms for you, I've exposed a shapeshifter for you.....I've even almost died for you. What more could I possibly do? What in this entire universe could I accomplish to make you love me?  
  
Leela's mind: I...there is... nothing more you can do.  
  
Fry's mind (sad): Oh...  
  
Leela's mind: Since...I.....  
  
Fry's mind: What?  
  
Leela's mind: I.... (suddenly the ship shakes as a loud *BONK* sound is heard) Oh, crap. A meteor storm, I gotta concentrate on flying this thing.  
  
Fry's mind (sad): ........I see.....  
  
A tear begins to form in Leela's eye as she painfully keeps her mind as blank as possible.  
  
Leela: I'm sorry Fry....I just....can't...  
  
Twenty minutes later the meteor storm had ended, Leela tried to mentally contact Fry again but he had already fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Space  
  
The Nimbus is in orbit around Catastrophicon 5, The planet's color appears to be turning into a brownish hue.  
  
CUT TO: Inside the Nimbus, bridge.  
  
Zapp walks onto the bridge where Kif is awaiting him.  
  
Kif: Captain, we received a confirmation that the pacifists have called for emergency aid.  
  
Zapp: Kif, what are you blabbering on about? Our bombing run was a complete success!  
  
Kif: Actually sir, a few thousand of them has taken shelter in the underground cave system beneath their capital.  
  
Zapp: Kif! Such a minor nuisance like that is completely beneath a captain of my stature, just send a few platoons down to the surface to flush them out like undigested food from a baby's bottom.  
  
Kif: But sir...  
  
Zapp: Are you questioning my order!?  
  
Kif: *groan*  
  
Zapp goes out through the bridge doors, leaving Kif with the suicide order for the men.  
  
Kif: *sigh* I guess I'll have to get to it before Zapp wants me to scrub his bottom again.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Space  
  
The PE ship silently continues its journey through the void of space, everything seems very quiet.  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge. An hour later.  
  
Leela still sits in her pilot seat, all alone on the bridge. She quietly looks out at the stars with a faraway look in her eye.  
  
Leela's mind: Fry? Can you hear me?  
  
Her mental attempt to communicate with Fry still receives no response. When concentrating further, a sleepy feeling overcomes her.  
  
Leela's mind: He must still be asleep, I wonder how he does it. Falls asleep in an instant even though his heart was full of sadness.  
  
Leela's mind: He sought sleep to alleviate some of the pain of course you silly!  
  
Leela's mind: Maybe, but he'll get over it. He always does.  
  
Leela's mind: No, he hasn't even gotten over the first time yet.  
  
Leela's mind: With the "getting rid of the worms" business you mean? Oh, come on..  
  
Leela's mind: Face it Leela, he's still as heartbroken as he was back then.  
  
Leela's mind: That was his own fault!  
  
Leela's mind: Really?  
  
Leela's mind: Yeah, really!  
  
Leela's mind: So, getting spooked by the fact that he got rid of the one perfect man you thought you could ever love was his fault?  
  
Leela's mind: I....  
  
Leela's mind: Did it ever even occur to you that he might have actually done it because he loved you?  
  
Leela's mind: I.... don't know... I'm just so confused.  
  
Leela's mind: Go, talk to him Leela. If you continue to push him away he might actually one day get over you. Do you REALLY want that?  
  
Leela's mind: Well... no.  
  
Leela's mind: Then, talk to him, tell him how you feel. You already know how he feels about you so it's practically risk-free.  
  
Leela's mind: ........  
  
Leela (determined): Ok, I'll do it. I'll tell him.  
  
Bender: Who?  
  
Leela was so surprised, she fell off the seat. Looking over she saw that Bender had entered the bridge as she was having her mental debate.  
  
Leela (gets up): Uh... Tell you Bender.  
  
Bender: What?  
  
Leela: That you can drive the ship while I go get some sleep.  
  
Bender: Hey, you're the pilot. I'm the drunken, but lovable, rascal that steals your money when your not watching.  
  
Leela: Well, Bender. You're out of luck this time, as your captain I order you to fly this ship all the way to Catastrophicon 5 until I've gotten some rest.  
  
Bender: Urgh, fine! (He sips some more of his beer), I guess I could always have another drinking competition with the autopilot.  
  
Leela pretended she didn't hear him and left the bridge for Fry's cabin. After arriving and peeking through the door to spot a comatose Fry lying in a pile of dirty laundry, snoring loudly, she decided to go with a different approach.  
  
Leela's mind: Hmm, maybe I could trigger that strange black dream again?  
  
Said and done, Leela enter her own quarters and goes to bed. In but a few minutes she is sound asleep and a familiar feeling comes over her....  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Dream sequence, darkness.  
  
Leela finds herself "waking" up to the total blackness she remembered from the last dream she and Fry had. Getting up, she finds that Fry is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Leela: FRY!? ARE YOU THERE!?  
  
No reply.  
  
Leela's mind: Hmm, maybe he is in his own dream right now?  
  
As her mind spoke these words, the darkness begins to flicker.  
  
The world around her morphs into a very familiar location. After a few seconds she finds herself in her own living room, The image of Fry is taking out the holophoner with her counterpart watching. The real Fry is sitting in the couch, silently watching the scene with a longing in his eyes.  
  
DreamLeela: A holophoner? But only a few people in the entire galaxy can play that, and they aren't even very good at it.  
  
DreamFry: They don't have you to inspire them.  
  
The image of Fry begins to play the holosequence from "Parasites lost" as the image of Leela watches in amazement. The real Leela walks over to sit in the couch with Fry.  
  
Leela: Hi Fry.  
  
Fry (not moving): Hi Leela....  
  
Leela (looking as the hologram): I thought that it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done to me.  
  
Fry: ....I really tried to put as much emotion as I could into it... It was so easy when I had the worms.  
  
Leela turns silent and just watches the scene until the sequence finally reaches its end. She continues to look on quietly as her counterpart brings her beloved into the bedroom.  
  
The two just remain in the couch, looking into thin air as the image of Fry walks out of the bedroom with a depressed but determined look on his face.  
  
Leela: This is when you made up your mind, when you decided to test me.  
  
Fry: ....  
  
The room begins the now familiar flickering and after a few seconds they find themselves inside Fry's bowel. The capital of the worms looms before them. The dreamimage of Fry walks towards the capital and is stopped by the worms.  
  
DreamFry: Who controls this bowel?  
  
Worms: Who wants to know?  
  
The image points to the giant statue of "the known universe" and is escorted into the throne room.  
  
Leela, being intrigued by this turn of events follows DreamFry into the throne room but the real Fry just sighs deeply and remains for awhile.  
  
Inside the throne room, DreamFry is brought before the king.  
  
Worm King: I am the lord mayor of cologne!  
  
DreamFry: You mean column?  
  
Worm King (annoyed): State your business!  
  
DreamFry: Your Excellency, have you even been in love?  
  
Leela watches as the two argue for awhile.  
  
Leela's mind: He said he loves me...again...and again...but I... (her thoughts interrupted by the kings final words)  
  
Worm King: ....no-one can make me leave! (He pulls his sword)  
  
Leela watches as the two fence around in the room and slowly work their way towards the elevator, Leela gets in and follows them up to the brain room. She observes the masses of worms tuning Fry's brain capacity.  
  
She silently watches as the two combatants struggle around inside the chamber when the king gets assistance from some of his henchmen and Fry begins to back off. She watches in amazement as Fry climbs up a nerve and threatens to damage his own brain. When the king thinks he's bluffing, Fry declares his love yet again and begins hacking away. As she watches DreamFry chopping off thread after thread a tear begins to form in her eye. Suddenly Fry hacks off a piece of the "hand-eye-coordination lobe" and Leela gasps as he falls the "ground" a few seconds later.  
  
As she watches the king surround DreamFry, the real Fry approaches her from behind.  
  
Fry (silently): This is the moment of reckoning. This was the moment it was all decided....  
  
DreamFry: I was just working my way towards the madula-ablon-gata, control center of the heart and lungs. And if I kill myself, you die with me!  
  
Worms: ahhh, noo, stop, wait a minute man!  
  
DreamFry: I hope satan has a nice column, cuz that's where you're gonna be living! (he prepares to strike).  
  
Leela cannot believe her eye, the dream version of Fry is about to take his own life...just because of her.  
  
After some eyeing at eachother, DreamFry suddenly raises the sword as to strike when...  
  
Worm King: STOP!.... We'll leave...  
  
Leela cannot help but let out a small sigh, even though she knows that Fry couldn't have killed himself since he's standing next to her.  
  
Fry (silently): I can't bear to watch this anymore...  
  
As he spoke these words, the world around them flickers once more and the two find themselves in the abyssal darkness again. Fry then just sits down and stares into the void. Leela just stands there, trying to absorb the images she had just seen.  
  
After a while she turns and walks towards Fry, seating herself down next to him.  
  
Fry: No matter what I do, it always somehow turns out wrong...  
  
Leela: ..that's not true, you saved my life by giving me your oxygen once. Remember?  
  
Fry (sighs): But, even that wouldn't convince you to go out with me.  
  
Leela: ....Cheer up Fry... I.. I'm..  
  
Fry (hopeful): Yes?  
  
Leela: ..Uh.. sure you'll find someone one day.  
  
Fry (disappointed): Oh... yeah... thanks...  
  
Fry gets up and walks away from her a bit.  
  
Leela silently curses her own cowardice, then stands up and walk over to Fry.  
  
Leela: Fry... there is something else I wanted to tell you.  
  
Fry (he slowly turns his head towards her): What?  
  
They both fall silent and share a look.  
  
Their faces slowly begins to advance towards each other...and...their images suddenly starts to flicker. (aww, nuts!)  
  
Leela: We appear to be waking up.  
  
Fry: ....  
  
With just a silent look at each other, both their images flicker once more and then disappear.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, Leela's quarters.  
  
Leela opens her eye to find herself back in her bed in the captains quarters. She thinks back to the dream she dreamt with Fry and begins to wonder why it ended so abruptly. Her thoughts are cut short when a massive explosion outside rocks the ship and deafens her ears. She bolts out of the bed, thankful she didn't bother to change clothes earlier and then dashes out towards the bridge.  
  
When she enters the bridge she finds Bender frantically trying to evade incoming missiles to the best of his ability, though not to too much avail since he was only designed for bending, not piloting.  
  
Bender: Leela! Thank your god you're here. Now you can take over this wretched junkheap so I can get some sleeping done.  
  
Leela: Sleeping!? How the hell can you think about sleeping in a time like this!?  
  
Bender: Hey missy! I have stared out that window for 5 solid hours ever since the autopilot broke down, that may not have much effect on humans but I for one is bored out of my mind! Ah, screw this. (He leaves the pilot seat and walks out from the bridge).  
  
Leela, suddenly realizing that the ship is unpiloted, rushes towards the pilot seat when the ship suffers another impact. The shock sends Leela flying trough the air, crashing into the tactical console and she passes out cold.  
  
A moment later Fry enters the bridge and spots the empty pilot seat and Leela lying on the floor, motionless.  
  
Fry: NO! (He rushes over to Leela and examine her) Whew, she's only fainted. (he then looks at the pilot seat) But who's gonna drive this thing now!?  
  
Fry's mind: You.  
  
Fry's mind: Me?  
  
Fry's mind: Yes.  
  
Fry (worried): Ah...ok... (He walks over and strap himself into the pilot seat.  
  
Computer: Warning! Missile lock!  
  
Fry: Here goes nothing! (he pulls the wheel as hard as he can)  
  
Outside the PE ship suddenly arcs its flight straight up, narrowly evading the missile which crashes into a nearby asteroid field.  
  
Fry: Whew....that was a close one...  
  
Computer: Warning! Multiple missiles imbound! (The screen displays 6 incoming rockets)  
  
Fry: AHH! I can't evade all of those! We're done for!!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Dream sequence, darkness.  
  
Leela materializes in the dark abyss like she had done a few times by now, but this time she did not want to stay for even a minute.  
  
Leela (surprised): OH! Why am I here? *gasp* The attack, the hit, I..I.. must've fainted.  
  
Leela: Hmm, Fry isn't here. He must've woken up too before. (Reality strikes) Oh my god! Who's gonna pilot the ship now!?  
  
Leela wanders frantically back and forth, cursing her own carelessness.  
  
Leela's mind: I have to do something!  
  
Leela pinches herself hard in the arm.  
  
Leela: Oww.....  
  
Leela looks around....nothing happened.  
  
Leela: DAMN! I must be out cold!  
  
Leela (mumbling): Think Leela, THINK! You've gotta do SOMETHING except talking to yourself!  
  
Leela stops as she suddenly remembers something.  
  
Leela's mind: Hey, I could actually feel Fry's tiredness when I concentrated on him. Maybe this works from in this state too?... Worth a shot..  
  
Leela sits down and thinks hard about Fry.....  
  
Leela's mind: ................................................  
  
Her face show signs of extreme effort.  
  
Leela: Come on, come ON........  
  
Leela's mind: ---...was a close one....-----.....hey... I think I'm getting something here....  
  
Leela's mind: ...................!  
  
Leela suddenly notices that a part of the black realm around her begins to flicker.  
  
Leela's mind: ...?..... I think I see something there.... (She concentrates on Fry some more)  
  
The flickering becomes more intense as something becomes visible through the static. A few moments later Leela can see what is revealed.  
  
Leela: This is... Fry's vision!?  
  
The flickering continues but Fry's hands are clearly visible as they try to manoeuvre the ship. Faint sounds can now also be heard.  
  
Computer: Multi----issles----bound---.  
  
Fry then looks at the "incoming" monitor which shows the 6 missiles approaching.  
  
Leela: Oh my god! Fry could never evade all of those!  
  
Leela's mind: Fry! FRY! Can you hear me! You must listen to me! PLEASE FRY!!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge.  
  
Fry has just declared himself and everybody else on the ship toast.  
  
Fry: Oh, man! If only Leela were awake  
  
Fry's mind: -----Fry?-----FRY?-----  
  
Fry (confused): Leela? (he looks at her body, it's still not moving aside from her breathing)  
  
Computer: 2 minutes to impact.  
  
Fry's mind: Leela? Are you there?  
  
Leela's mind: YES! Fry I'm here!  
  
Fry's mind: Thank GOD! You gotta help me here Leela. I can't do this by myself.  
  
Leela's mind: I know, I can see through your eyes and...  
  
Fry's mind: You can? COOL!  
  
Leela's mind: FRY! There's no time for that! Now listen to me dammit!  
  
Leela's mind: Fly the ship into the asteroid field Fry! It's our only chance!  
  
Fry's mind: WHAT!? I can't get even evade 6 missiles. What do you think I can do against thousand of flying rocks!?  
  
Leela's mind: The difference is that the rocks aren't chasing us, now fly in there of we'll both be dead! I'll try to help you as best I can.  
  
Fry's mind: O-okay, you're the captain...  
  
Computer: 1 minute to impact.  
  
Fry makes a hard turn right into the asteroid field. As soon as the ship enters the field, banging noises can be heard as various small rocks strike the ships hull. Fry didn't like the idea at all, but it was either this or a guaranteed impact of 6 hostile rockets.  
  
Fry is doing his best trying to avoid the incoming boulders.  
  
*BONK*  
  
Fry (stressed): CRUD! Come on...come on...let those arcade game hours pay off already!  
  
Meanwhile Leela is really engaged in the action as well.  
  
Leela's mind: You must go faster Fry! Those missiles are gaining on us!  
  
Computer: 30 seconds to impact.  
  
Fry's mind: I'm trying Leela!  
  
Fry accelerates the ship even more.  
  
The sounds of the impacting rocks grow into a crescendo as the ship gains even more forward locomotion.  
  
Leela's mind (stressed): This will never work! We are not going fast enough nor avoiding enough asteroids. If I don't do something, I will never wake up!  
  
Fry's mind: I'm trying Leela, I really am!  
  
Leela suddenly instinctively press her hand forward as to increase the speed even more and Fry looks in shock at his hand moving without him telling it to. The ship gains even more momentum, the sounds from the rock bombardment becomes deafening.  
  
Fry's mind: Leela!? How did you do that?  
  
Leela's mind (realizing her chance): Fry, listen to me carefully! Do you promise to do EXACTLY as I say?  
  
Fry's mind (quickly): Sure, ok! Just save us!  
  
Leela's mind: The drop the controls and relax your body.  
  
Fry's mind: WHAT!? Are you outta your mind!?...wait...you are, aren't you?  
  
Leela's mind: JUST DO IT FRY!  
  
Fry (opposing every instinct in his body) releases the wheel and leans back in the seat. Suddenly he finds that his limbs are moving as though they had a life of their own! His hand quickly grasps the throttle and gives the ship even more speed, his foot is trampling the pedal like crazy. Both his hands then grasp the wheel and Fry is in for the ride of his life.  
  
CUT TO: Outside the PE ship, asteroid field  
  
A severely dented PE ship blasts through the field knocking away rocks in all directions. A short distance behind it a cluster of 6 missiles are heading unerringly towards its target. One of the missiles have gained some distance from the rest and is about to hit the engine when the ship suddenly makes a hard turn right, making the missile crash into one of the rocks that wasn't knocked away by the ship. The other rockets follow though the new tunnel carved by the ship however. As a couple more of the rockets break away from the pack the ship makes two sharp U turns causing two more explosions among the floating rocks.  
  
CUT TO: Previous shot  
  
Fry (excited): Yeehaaw! Leela, you are the greatest!  
  
Leela's mind: We're not out of the woods yet Fry...  
  
Fry (smiling): Yeah, I know. I just wanted to say that.  
  
Leela's mind: Oh, really?  
  
Bender suddenly enters the bridge, holding a mop bucket.  
  
Bender: Hey guys! I made you some drinks to celebrate our escape.  
  
Fry: We haven't escaped yet bender!  
  
Bender (surprised): Say what?  
  
They are interrupted as the ship hits another rock, a large one this time. It causes a huge shake in the ship and bender loses his balance causing the mop bucket to fall to the floor and splashing its contents in Leela's face.  
  
Fry/Leela's mind: What the!? (Fry suddenly loses Leela's control)  
  
The ship makes a spiral down and away from the asteroid field, and a large explosion can be heard from behind the ship as Leela regains consciousness.  
  
Leela: Ugh, (tastes the mop water) *PHFT* *Phooee* That stuff is disgusting!  
  
Bender: Of course it's disgusting, you've spilled it all over the floor!  
  
Leela: *groan*  
  
Fry stops the ship, gets out of the seat and rushes to Leela's side.  
  
Fry: Leela! Are you alright!?  
  
Leela (getting up): Yeah, I'm fine...except my back hurts pretty badly.  
  
Fry (relieved): I'm so glad you're alright, Leela. (he hugs her)  
  
Leela: Oh.... (she smiles, and put her arms around him as well).  
  
Fry's mind: I still have some of that massage oil left.  
  
Leela's mind: Fry!  
  
Bender: Bah, pathetic human emotions. What about the drink I made yo-  
  
*BLAM*  
  
A violent explosion to the port bow suddenly interrupts him as the ship rocks violently and is pushed into a stray boulder.  
  
*CRASH* More shaking causes our two friends to lose their footing and fall to the floor.  
  
Leela: What was that!? Oh... (She notices she is lying on top of Fry (yes in THAT position ;)) and he is just looking up at her face with a childish grin).  
  
Leela cannot help but smile back at him.  
  
Bender: *Cough* Ahem...  
  
They both look up to see Bender looking down at them  
  
Bender: Get a room if you're gonna do that!  
  
  
  
CUT TO: The black ship, dark office.  
  
A dark desk is visible at one edge of the screen, the dark silhouette of a man can be seen standing next to it.  
  
Authority type voice (OS): Who is responsible for this downright defiance of my orders!?  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 2: I'm afraid I am sir.  
  
Authority type voice (OS): You? But why?  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 2: I saw an opportunity and I took the initiative.  
  
Authority type voice (OS): How do you know what action we shall take, eh? I need that ship intact!  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 2: But why sir? We are sent to hunt them down, correct?  
  
Authority type voice (OS): That is not for me to know and you to tell me....err... I mean... That's not for you to know!  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 2: I understand sir. It won't happen again.  
  
Authority type voice (OS): It better not, now start looking to find out where they fled!  
  
Shadowy underling type guy 2: Yes sir! (He walks out)  
  
Authority type voice (OS, shouting after him): Number 2!!...*sigh* He forgot the dang lights again....  
  
  
  
CUT TO: inside the PE ship, dark matter engine room.  
  
Leela is inspecting some loose wiring and sparking electrical components and Fry is looking around.  
  
Leela (looking inside some maintenance case): Well, it looks like one of the missiles escaped the asteroid field and busted up our afterburner. I can rig this panel to get the engines back on-line, but we'll have to settle for half cruising speed until we can get Amy or the professor on this.  
  
Fry: Great. And I though it would take long even before this happened.  
  
Leela: We still have to complete the delivery, and if my calculations are correct we should be arriving there.... 30 minutes ago. Eh?... Bender!  
  
Bender (looks in through the doorway): What?  
  
Leela: You did measure those radiation levels I asked you about didn't you?  
  
Bender: Of course not, I just wrote down some numbers I found on Fry's lightspeed briefs.  
  
Fry: Hey! You were rummaging through my underwear? You are one sick robot.  
  
Bender: Don't get any ideas skintube. I was making room for my magazine collection.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge.  
  
Leela is standing by the navigation console, Fry is right beside her.  
  
Leela: According to this starchart, we still have 2 hours worth of travel time to go before we reach Catastrophicon 5. We should get going right away.  
  
Fry's mind (seductively): You know... there are plenty of things you can do in 2 hours...  
  
Leela: *sigh*  
  
Fry (faking innocence): What? I didn't say anything.  
  
Leela (actually looking mildly amused): No, but you were thinking it and that's bad enough.  
  
Leela gets into the pilot seat and the ship flies on.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: The Nimbus, bridge. Ca 2 hours later.  
  
Zapp is sitting in the captains' chair, talking to Kif.  
  
Kif: Here is the post-mission report for the troop assault sir. (he hold out a clipboard to Zapp)  
  
Zapp: mmh, aha, mhm, ah yes, aha.  
  
Kif: *sigh* just take it sir (Kif still holds out the clipboard)  
  
Zapp: Don't order me around! I'm the captain on this vessel and I alone shall bear the terrible burden of telling you academy rejects what to do.  
  
Zapp takes the clipboard and begins to read... He looks puzzled.  
  
Zapp: Kif! Why is there no enemy casualties?  
  
Kif: The platoons mutated and scattered once they breathed the polluted atmosphere sir.  
  
Zapp: That's a pitiful excuse if I ever heard one! And believe me, I know them all.  
  
Kif: *groan*  
  
Zapp: Kif! Order a second strike team to prepare for deployment immediately!  
  
Kif: But sir...  
  
Zapp: Kiiif! Object to my order again and I'll throw you in the brig, now bring my masterful plan into work.  
  
Kif: *sigh*  
  
A moment passes.  
  
Zapp: Kif? Why aren't you performing your duties?  
  
Kif: There is another thing sir.  
  
Zapp: Weeell, don't just stand there like some starving Indian child, tell me.  
  
Kif: We have picked up the Planet Express delivery ship en-route to the planet.  
  
Zapp: Planet Express? Ah, the fair lady Leela is returning to her rightful place in my bed once again. It's hardly surprising (picks up a pocket mirror and looks into it while stroking his hair). Mmm, yes...  
  
Kif: *groan*  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge.  
  
The ship is approaching the Catastrophicon system, Leela is still at the helm. Fry is sitting at tactical with his feet on the console looking at Leela. When she occasionally turns her head to look herself, Fry simply turns away and pretends he's looking at something else.  
  
Leela: Ok, we should see the planet coming into view soon. (A drop-down videophone comes down from the ceiling).  
  
Leela (picking up the phone): Yes, this is the Planet Express ship.  
  
The screen just displays static but a dark, strange voice can be heard in the phone.  
  
Weird distorted voice: Planet Express eh? You are LATE!  
  
Leela: Sorry, we ran into some trouble.  
  
Weird distorted voice: No matter, bring the supplies to these co-ordinates (A set of numbers appear on the vid-screen).  
  
Leela: Ok, We'll be there soon.  
  
Weird distorted voice: Oki....uhh... you don't have any mints with you, do ya? (sound of a slap) *ouch*...uh, on second thought, forget it...  
  
The call ends and the vid-phone returns to its invisible position in the roof as the planet comes into view.  
  
Fry gets up and walks up to Leela's side. Unfortunately, the first thing that comes into view is not the planet but the Nimbus.  
  
Leela: What? The Nimbus shouldn't be here now, it should've turned back home hours ago.  
  
Fry: Maybe Zapp knew you were coming and stayed to meet you?  
  
Leela: Would hardly be surprising, although I personally think he must've screwed up the attack or something since he didn't know that we were supposed to come here.  
  
Leela: Let's just try and avoid his ship completely for once.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Outside the PE ship, near Catastrophicon 5.  
  
The PE ship makes a run for it and blasts quickly off towards the planet. Zapp, not being prepared for it, didn't have time to order a tractor beam to capture them, and so our crew is safe....for now.  
  
CUT TO: PE ship setting down on the surface of Catastrophicon 5.  
  
The PE ship sets down in a clearing of a dead, polluted forest next to a large volcano. The crew stays inside the ship for now.  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge.  
  
Leela gets up from her pilot seat and looks over some gauges.  
  
Leela: Well, it looks like the atmosphere is highly poisonous and is contaminated with some strange radiation. Normal environment suits won't help much...  
  
Fry: Then we'll just let Bender do it.  
  
Leela: Good idea, he hasn't done anything useful on this trip yet. I might as well tell him right away.  
  
Fry's mind (seductively): And while he's away....  
  
Leela's mind: *groan*  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, cargo bay.  
  
Bender is asleep on one of the crates, mumbling something about killing all humans...  
  
Leela walks in.  
  
Leela: Bender?  
  
Bender: Zzzzzz...  
  
Leela: Bender!!  
  
Bender (turns up the volume): ZZZZZZZ....  
  
Leela: *sigh* (She walks up to the winch controls)  
  
Leela moves the magnetic crane pad into position and activates it. Bender immediately lifts from his perch and connects to the pad with a metallic *whang*!  
  
Bender: What the!? Oh oh! (he starts to sing) "oh say can you SEE, how a robot like MEE...."  
  
Leela looks on in amusement for awhile and then manoeuvres the crane to an open spot and deactivates the magnet. Bender falls flat to the floor with a loud *Clang*!  
  
Bender: *pant* How DARE you treat me like that!? I've got half a mind to shove this magnet up your ass right now!  
  
Leela: Well that's tough, cause I got a job for you, delivering these 3 crates into the nearby cave system.  
  
Bender: Delivery? That's Fry's job, I'm not doing that!  
  
Leela: Fry can't enter this planets atmosphere without mutating into something hideous.  
  
Bender: Then you go. You're already mutated into something hideous, it won't affect you.  
  
Leela: *groan* Maybe so, but I still cannot resist the high radiation and YOU probably can!  
  
Bender: You know what's wrong with you humans? You're all so weak. I bet us robots could probably do anything you humans can, and a lot better too.  
  
Leela: Then prove it.  
  
Bender (grumbling): *mumble* *mumble* (he gets up and moves a crate to the cargo lift).  
  
Bender: Get outta here and let the competent handle this, meatbag.  
  
Leela leaves through the door, heading back towards the bridge. Fry is sitting in the pilot seat humming something.  
  
Leela: Bender will do it.  
  
Fry (turning his head towards Leela): Wow, you actually talked him into it?  
  
Leela: It was ALL about boosting his already soaring ego (points at the communication console). Let's see how it goes.  
  
On the monitor we see Bender hauling all the crates into position on the cargo lift and proceed to lower them and himself down to the surface. A brown smoke begins to flow into the open cargo bay.  
  
Leela: Hmm, better vent that away (She pushes a switch).  
  
As the cargo lift closes the sound of a vacuum cleaner can be heard and the smoke clears.  
  
Leela: There we go, lets watch Benders progress. (she presses another switch).  
  
The monitor flickers for a moment and then shows the underside of the PE ship with the three crates standing on the ground, but Bender is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Leela: That's odd, where's Bender?  
  
Fry: Maybe he went to the bathroom?  
  
Leela gives him an annoyed look.  
  
Fry: Uh...right...robot...  
  
Leela: Seriously though, where is he?  
  
A banging sound can be heard from the side airlock doors, Fry moves over to open it and in steps a frightened looking Bender.  
  
Bender (terrified): Fry! It's Terrible! I've lost my pulse! I... I... I think I'm dead!  
  
Fry: You're a robot, you don't have a pulse.  
  
Bender: Robot? What's that? *gasp* Are you telling me I'm.... mutating!?  
  
Fry: You can't mutate Bender, you're a robot.....hey...where have I heard this before...?  
  
Bender suddenly drops to the floor and shakes his head.  
  
Bender: Uhh.... Fry? Where am I? What happened?  
  
Fry: You came in and said you died.  
  
Bender (disbelief): What? I can't die, I'm a robot! Only you weak organisms can die!  
  
Leela (standing in the doorway): You don't remember anything on what happened?  
  
Bender: Well, I was planning to spend Fry's money on a new beer keg as I was unloading the crates.....then.... I was here... (he look around quizzically)  
  
Leela: Hmm, I wonder what kind of radiation this really is.... The professor said they were using "stuperfaction mutagen", perhaps this is what it does?  
  
Fry: Hey yeah! Like the time I saved the entire world from a bunch of giant superbrains! They were also using some kinda stupid ray thingies.  
  
Leela: You did no such thing! You just made that up to try and convince Hermes to begin paying you again.  
  
Fry: But I did do it Leela! I swear! Look, I even kept the book I wrote to stop them! (Takes out a college-notepad)  
  
Leela: Let me see that (She takes it)...hmm... "...and then for no raisin, he left the earth forever.."?  
  
Fry: I never was good at spelling... but he got the picture.  
  
Leela: Fry! This story stinks as bad as your 2 week old underwear. There's no way giant brains could've invaded earth without the rest of us knowing.  
  
Fry: I tried to tell you all about it but none of you seemed to remember it, I was the only one who did.  
  
Leela: And why would that be?  
  
Fry: Because....uh... actually I still haven't figured out that part yet....  
  
Leela: *groan*  
  
A long pause ensues.  
  
Leela (Looks at Fry, he seems determined): Well, we are kinda running out of options here so I'll guess that it wouldn't hurt to at least check.  
  
Fry: Thanks.  
  
Leela: Go to the cargo bay Fry, I'll go to the bridge to prepare a test.  
  
Fry (happy): Okay.  
  
Bender (watching Fry leave through the back door, then turning to Leela): You're gonna get him killed...  
  
Leela: I sure hope not...  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, bridge.  
  
Leela is watching Fry through a security monitor.  
  
Leela's mind: Well, I'm all set here Fry. Are you ready?  
  
Fry's mind: Yup... and Leela?  
  
Leela's mind: mm?  
  
Fry's mind: Thanks... for trusting me.  
  
Leela's mind: We'll see...  
  
Leela (pushing various buttons): Releasing the external radiation shields around the cargo bay... sealing doors...  
  
Inside the cargo bay the doors are blocked by bars and small sparks of electricity fly from various points on the walls.  
  
Fry can feel it getting a bit colder but other than that, nothing.  
  
Fry (whistling a little): Dum di dum...  
  
Leela (through the speaker system): Fry? Do you feel anything?  
  
Fry: Nope, not a thing...  
  
Leela looks at the radiation counter, it shows that the room is completely radiated.  
  
Leela (mildly puzzled, through the speaker system again): You sure about that?  
  
Fry: Gee, I said I'm fine Leela. Now do you trust me?  
  
Leela (scratching her head): I... I guess so...  
  
Fry: Good, then let me outta here, its getting cold.  
  
Leela activates the containment fields and unseals the cargo bay. Fry walks out from the monitor picture, and arrives at the bridge a minute later.  
  
Leela (looking very puzzled): Well, that certainly was... strange... why... how is this possible!?  
  
Fry: I dunno, maybe I'm just too clever to be affected by it?  
  
Leela's mind: ...or too stupid.  
  
Fry's mind: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Leela's mind: Sorry.  
  
Bender:.... You're acting strange again, what IS it with you two?  
  
They just look at him strangely.  
  
Bender (resigning): Urgh, forget it.  
  
Leela (turning towards Fry): Well, this is all right and good but you'll still mutate if you go out there.  
  
Fry: Yeah, I wish I was a mutant like you. Then this would've been no problem and _we_ might have actually... (Fry sees Leela giving him an annoyed look) uh... forget it.  
  
Bender: He's got a point Leela, let's toss him out the airlock! (Bender grabs Fry's arm).  
  
Fry: Hey! Knock it off Bender!  
  
Leela: Quit it, both of you! It's too late now anyways, we'll solve this tomorrow. (Leela leaves the bridge).  
  
Bender (letting go): Aw, you always spoil the fun part.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Inside the PE ship, captains quarters.  
  
Leela is lies in her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Leela's mind: Fry?  
  
No response.  
  
Leela's mind: He must already be asleep.  
  
She just silently lies there for a while, then after a few minutes she closes her eye and falls asleep as well.  
  
  
  
CUT TO: Dream sequence, darkness.  
  
The image of Leela materializes in the now very familiar dark abyss she had visited many times by now. Fry is already standing there, waiting for her.  
  
Fry: Hi Leela, I figured you'd come here sooner or later.  
  
Leela: It's not like I have a choice.  
  
Fry: Well, that depends... I've noticed that if you try to sleep in here you actually don't dream and wake up normally.  
  
Leela: Hmm? I'll have to try that.  
  
They just stand there for awhile in awkward silence, Fry suddenly speaks.  
  
Fry: You know... I've waited for you to come.  
  
Leela: Why?  
  
Fry: Because....there is something I want to show you.... although it hurts just by thinking about it.  
  
Leela: What is it?  
  
Fry: A memory.... something I really wanted you to see. Unfortunately, you couldn't have known. If you had, then everything might have had turned out differently. I felt horrible after it all.  
  
Leela (softly): Fry... you don't have to.  
  
Fry: It's ok Leela. I'm alright, I just have to show it to you or you might never find out.  
  
Fry turns silent as if he's thinking about something. The world around them flickers violently for a few seconds and afterwards they both find themselves standing... in a church.  
  
The whole PE gang is there: Hermes and his wife LaBarbera, Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth and his clone Cubert, Amy, Bender and of course Fry and Leela standing at the altar when the robot preacher speaks his final words.  
  
RobotPriest: ...husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.  
  
Crowd: Yeeehaaay. Woohoo!  
  
Fry: I suddenly found ourselves standing there after a timeslip, I thought it was the happiest 10 seconds of my life.  
  
Leela: ......  
  
Dream Leela: FRY! You tricked me!...  
  
Fry makes a face of pain as he hears Dream Leela speak those words. Leela looks sad.  
  
Fry: And then came the only possible outcome I suppose...  
  
The world around them flashes to a different location, a courtroom.  
  
Dream Fry and Dream Leela stands in front of the judge behind his desk.  
  
Judge: ...divorce final! (he strikes his hammer) *bang*  
  
Real Fry: It came as an equally big shock to me as the wedding, but this one hurt really bad. The mere thought of the fact that you believed that I tricked you into marrying me cut like a knife though my heart...  
  
Fry: ...sure. Break my heart again why don't you!?  
  
Real Leela: *sigh* I know it must've been hard for you, but I kinda panicked at the time and since I do not know how you did it, I still think it was the right decision.  
  
Fry: The worst part is yet to come Leela... this is the very thing that haunts me at night...  
  
The world around them flickers a bit and then turns into.... the bridge of the PE ship.  
  
Leela: This is when we detonated that doomsday device to clear out the chronotons?  
  
Fry: Almost... (fry closes his eyes)....*sigh* I don't really want to see this again... It hurts so bad....  
  
Leela (Putting her hand on his shoulder): Then don't Fry... You can stop this right now...  
  
Fry (sad): No... I must do this...  
  
Dream Fry and Dream Leela is standing next to the windshield.  
  
Dream Fry: Look Leela, I don't think I tricked you into marrying me, but... maybe I did. And if so, I'm sorry.  
  
Dream Leela: It's ok Fry. You know we'll always be friends, right?  
  
Dream Fry: Yeah, but I don't guess anything can could do would make you feel the same way about me that I do about you.  
  
Dream Leela: I guess not...  
  
Dream Leela gives Dream Fry a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Dream Bender (walking in through the door): Well, the doomsday device is ready. Maybe blasting this quadrant of space into a flaming hell storm of nothingness will cheer me up a little.  
  
Dream Leela: Ok. Let me just take the ship out to a safe distance...  
  
Dream Leela spots Dream Fry standing there in total misery.  
  
Dream Leela: ...actually. I think I'll go down and prep the detonator. Fry, why don't you take the helm?  
  
Dream Fry looks up and smiles a little. He walks over to the pilot seat.  
  
Dream Fry: She's so great. I feel like I can almost remember the magical thing I did to make her love me, but I guess I never will.  
  
Dream Bender: Sorry buddy. I too know what its like to have a dream I'll never achieve.  
  
Dream Fry pilots the ship away from the cluster of stars, the ships engines roar as the stars grow smaller.  
  
Dream Fry (looks to his left and spots something): Ooooooooooh!  
  
The stars fading in the distance begins to form words as the ship moves away. They say... "I LOVE YOU LEELA".  
  
The real Leela standing next to a pained Fry looks at the gargantuan achievement. A tear begins to form in her eye...  
  
Dream Fry: That's how I must've done it! I moved the stars themselves to write her a love note in the sky!  
  
The ship intercom interrupts him.  
  
Dream Leela (over the intercom): Detonation in three, two, one...  
  
Dream Fry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Dream Fry's screaming sent the real Fry to his knees covering his ears and his eyes are tear-shot from the horror of the memory. Leela just stares in disbelief, a few tears running from her eye as well...  
  
Dream Leela and Bender walks in.  
  
Dream Fry: Did you see it!? Did you see it!?  
  
Dream Bender: What? The explosion?  
  
Dream Fry: NO! Not the explosion.  
  
Dream Leela: Then what?  
  
Dream Fry (after a short pause): ....nothing....  
  
The real Fry lets go of his concentration and the world around flickers for a second and then returns to the darkness from before.  
  
Fry is standing with his back towards Leela and his head down. Leela is once again stumped by the chain of events that had just played out before her. She wonders for a split second if Fry could've faked it, but is soon proved wrong when she looks around to see the broken image of Fry sobbing silently just a few meters away from her.  
  
She walks up to him.  
  
Leela (puts her hand on his shoulder, she speaks softly): Fry... I... I never knew...  
  
Fry (quietly with sorrow in his voice): Well... now you do... (he carefully walks away from her a bit)  
  
After a very long pause Fry speaks again.  
  
Fry (his back still towards Leela): This is it Leela, I've shown you everything I've ever felt about you, but never told you about.  
  
Another pause, although shorter.  
  
Fry (closes his eyes): No more secrets.  
  
  
  
Fade to black  
  
---to be continued--- when I feel like it ) -- evil smile  
  
  
  
So, whaddaya think? Did you like it? You want me to continue?  
  
This is the very first fanfiction I've ever written so I'm quite eager to hear what people think about it.  
  
I realize its a bit long (over 12000 words i think) but I got a serious thing going and couldn't stop myself :).  
  
Send praise, comments, suggestions and constructive criticism to lennie.asserholt@spray.se  
  
Send flames, abusive complaints and random crap to NUL  
  
/Lennie Asserholt 


End file.
